Arrow to the Heart
by Kyra McD. 93
Summary: An alternate ending to episode 2.07. What happens when Oliver is unable to control himself with felicity. Olicity! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 2.07.


Arrow to the Heart

Alternate ending to episode 2.07 Olicity

SPOILERS: If you haven't seen episode 2.07 do not read this!

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in the show.

-

Oliver's POV

Jean, the Queens' lawyer walked up to Oliver and his sister, a look of disappointment on her face. Oliver tensed as she neared unsure of what to think.

"Thea?" Jean said.

"Can we call it a night?" Thea asked hopefully.

Jean shook her head.

"The jury just signalled that they could have a verdict. The judge will not send them home, he wants to get this over with." Jean stated disappointedly.

Thea shrugged

"Line forms behind me." She said sarcastically.

Oliver sighed,

"A verdict quickly is bad, isn't it?" He said.

"I think the two of you should prepare for the worst." Jean stated, and with that she was gone.

Oliver and Thea stood there taking in the news with disappointment visible on both of their faces. Oliver was unsure how to comfort his sister in this situation. He decided it was better if he just stayed where he was.

Suddenly his phone began to ring. He grabbed it out of his suit pocket and looked at the screen. Felicity.

"Excuse me." He said to Thea. He then walked a few feet away and out of earshot of Thea. "Felicity?" He questioned.

"Oliver." said an unfamiliar voice on the other end. "Is it okay if I call you Oliver?"

The curiosity rose within Oliver as this voice continued.

"Surprised to hear from me right? Not as surprised as I was. You see, I find this, not unattractive blonde getting all up in my business, and what does she have in her? A Queen Consolidated ID badge. Now, I think to myself, why does that name ring a bell? Oliver Queen! You tried to buy of me last year, just before the Hood put me in a padded cell. Ibso facto, ARROW!"

Oliver was running before he even hung up the phone.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked accusingly.

Oliver turned around.

"Um, something has come up at the office."

Thea scoffed.

"Ollie, the jury!" Thea shouted.

"I have to go." Oliver said as he exited the court office.

-

Felicity's POV

The Count has me zip-tied to a metal chair. The ties dig into my skin nearly cutting me. He stands behind me playing with my ponytail. Running his hands through it and letting it drop to my back, over and over again.

I see Oliver before I hear him. He moves with that eerie quiet that only he can pull off. I rush of relief runs through me as I see him approach. But then I remember, The Count still has me hostage.

As Oliver gets closer I realize he is not wearing his hood. He stares at me with a look of apology.

"Pretty swanky offices." The Count sneers. "You can see all the destruction that your mom caused from up here."

"What do you want?" Oliver asks seriously. How he can keep calm in these situations I will never know.

"World peace and personal satisfaction." The Count states as if it should be obvious. "Though not necessarily in that order. You poisoned me, and put me in a hole. You have no idea how much I hated you for that. Turns out someone else hates you too."

"Who?" Oliver asks urgently.

"Who?" The Count laughs "Oh you're going to be surprised when you find out. He's a man of means, set me up with my new operation so I could draw you out."

"To do what?"

"THIS!" The Count pulls out a gun and begins firing from behind me. The noise scared me at first and hurts my ears. I see Oliver duck behind and table and dodge the bullets. Glass shatters all around him.

"You're gonna have to try harder!" He shouts from behind the table.

"DONE!" The Count retorts and shoots a few more times.

He then sets his gun down on the table next to me and cuts the zip ties that still hold me to the chair. I feel relief as I am released from them but immediately after, The Count retrieves his gun from the table, grabs onto my hair and pushed me forward.

We travel in the direction Oliver went. As we get to the table at which he hid behind The Count raises his gun ready to shoot. Thankfully Oliver is no longer there.

I hear him draw an Arrow from behind me and The Count turns us both around to face Oliver. I see him, with his arose poised, ready to shoot at The Count.

"So now we move on to plan B!" The Count yells.

He draws a vile of his latest Vertigo solution and points it at my neck. I twinge of fear goes through me and I feel my heartbeat all though my body.

"Oliver don't. Not for me." I say between sobs. I can't let him risk the fate of the entire city on me.

"Quiet please, I am threatening." The Count shouts at me. He focuses back on Oliver "Lower your bow."

Slowly, out of my peripheral vision I see Oliver's bow go down. A look of innocence on his face. He breathes heavily as he drops the arrow that was in his bow and stares back at The Count.

"Your problem is with me. It's not with her." Oliver pleads. I appreciate his words but I do not agree with his motive. Why save me? What am I to him?

"Well then consider this your penalty for making me go to plan B in the first place." The Count pulls my hair and shifts my body to get a better angle to my throat. The needle nears my body as I hear the whistle of an arrow go by.

Within seconds there are three arrows protruding from The Count's chest. I hit the floor as The Count releases me. The Count falls back losing his balance and breaks though the window behind him. He falls.

Oliver rushes over to me in a panic. I am still on the ground trying to return my heartbeat to a normal pace. I feel Oliver's hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Hey, hey, shhhh. Look at me, it's alright." I feel a wall of emotions hit me all at once. The only thing keeping me steady is Oliver's strong gaze and the concern it his eyes. "You're safe." He whispers to me. I look to his left arm and begin to cry again.

"Oh, you're shot." I say sadly, feeling a pang of guilt knowing that he got shot because of me. He places his hand on my cheek.

"Hey, it's nothing." Is all he can say.

We stare at each other slowly calming down. Once my heart rate is back to normal I realize the proximity of Oliver and I. His hand is still on my cheek and we are just over four inches from each other. A thought seems to be hidden in Oliver's eyes.

He dismisses it, and gets up to look down to where The Count fell to his death. I feel bad for being part of the reason Oliver had to kill again. I hope he knows that.

He quickly exits the room a look of sadness evident in his face. Leaving me to get back to the Foundry alone. This I can handle. After the night I just had, this is nothing.

-

Felicity's POV

Diggle and I were sitting in the Foundry. Watching the news of Mrs. Queen getting acquitted of all of her criminal charges. A wave of relief went through me and I could see it on Diggle's face as well.

Oliver walked in, suit jacket in hand and his shirt unbuttoned revealing the simple white v-neck t-shirt he wore underneath. I could see the outlines of his muscles beneath that shirt. Damn him and his muscles, every single one of them.

"Congratulations!" I say cheerfully about his mother's verdict. "I-Is that appropriate?" I ask slightly regretting my words.

Oliver shrugs of the button-up shirt he wore. Now only wearing that damn t-shirt.

"She should have lost." He says through gritted teeth. Then I remember. He was shot in his shoulder. "Should have been convicted." He strains to say.

"Did you want her to be?" Diggle asks curiously.

Oliver struggles to sit down.

"I expected her to be." He says. "The verdict doesn't make sense."

"Still your mom must be thrilled. Beyond." I say quickly.

"It's more like shock. I think. They are processing her now. I just wanted to check in on you," He looks at Diggle "and you." He says as he turns to look at me. I smile faintly.

"I'm feeling better." Diggle says breaking the awkward silence.

"And with the Vertigo tainted vaccine, Queen Consolidated applied sciences division was able to formulate a non-addictive treatment." I say conclusively.

Oliver looks to Diggle "Good." Is all he can say. Then he looks at his watch. "I need to meet my family at home so you guys, go home, get rest." He shakes Diggle hand and Diggle turns to leave. On his way out he pats Oliver on the shoulder.

Then Oliver turns to me and sighs. Oh my god he is attractive. Put those thoughts away Felicity, I tell myself, he doesn't think of you that way.

"Good night." He says to me. I smile as he turns to go.

"Goodnight." I say in return. "Oliver," he turns around again to face me. "I uh, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Yeah."

"And, I'm sorry."

He looks confused.

"For what?" He asks as he steps closer to me.

I sigh.

"I got myself into trouble again and you... killed him. You killed again and I am sorry that I was the one to put you in a position where you had to make that kind of choice." I say quickly.

"Felicity," he begins as he steps even closer to me if that is possible. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. "He had you and he was gonna hurt you... There was no choice to make."

I smile again. Oliver gets the same look he had back at Queen Consolidated. The look that made me think he was arguing with himself internally. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he seemed to reach a conclusion and suddenly his arms were on my waist and his lips pressed to mine.

I was shocked at first and my response was a bit delayed. Soon enough I was back and responding to Oliver with as much enthusiasm as he displayed to me. My body suddenly felt warm all over and, not to be cliché, but I swear I felt sparks. All that awkwardness, all the anticipation, it was all gone. Suddenly Oliver broke away.

We stared at each other as we try to catch our breath.

"Oliver, why did you just kiss me?" I asked simply.

"Felicity," he began "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold back any longer." He said.

Was he seriously apologizing? For kissing me? Wow.

"I thought... I thought you didn't want a relationship right now." I say honestly confused.

"That was obviously a lie." He says.

We stand there, stunned, for what feels like hours, but what is probably a matter of seconds. And then I do something that even I don't expect. I walk straight up to him, and kiss him again.

The end.


End file.
